The Power of Love
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: "I had despised the man you had grown to be, but tonight, I saw another man," a small smile graced her lips as she lowered her eyes. "The man who stole my heart." Could they ever hope to start again? After a heated argument and an accident, buried feelings are born once more. And perhaps they were always there. Victoria x Conrad. Set during episode 17. M just in case.


_Summary: "I was always under the impression that you despised me." "Yes," Victoria replied softly. "I had despised the man you had grown to be, but tonight, I saw another man," a small smile graced her lips as she lowered her eyes. "The sweet, romantic, sensitive man who used to tremble with nervousness when he picked me up on our date," she bit her lower lip; the past memories drifting back to her. Her eyes flickered back up to his. "The man who stole my heart." Set during episode 17 when Victoria finds out that Conrad sent Dominik away. How did they get like this? After a heated argument and an accident, buried feelings are born once more. And perhaps they were always there. Victoria x Conrad: Convict. _

_Author's Note: This is borderline T, so I rated it M just in case. I did try to add just enough detail. I listened to the power of love as I wrote the ending of this and I thought it really went well, I always struggle coming up with a title. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**The Power of Love**

* * *

"GET OUT!"

Victoria's shrilling voice resounded throughout their dimly lit bedroom. Her dark eyes slowly murdered him as she pointed a shaking finger towards the door.

Conrad's piercing eyes hardened like stone but he didn't move. "Need I remind you Victoria what your little mess could have gotten us into if I didn't do this?" He hissed spitefully.

She felt her arms tremble at her sides as the uncontrollable anger took over her. "You bastard," she whispered, venom lacing her voice. "I can't believe you have the audacity to say that after what you did to him. You had _no right_ to threaten him like that and send him away. Now _get out_!"

When he didn't move Victoria grabbed the nearest object to her right and chucked the porcelain vase across the room. It hurtled in the air and shattered against the cream coloured wall, narrowly missing her husband.

Conrad clenched his jaw, repressing a thousand spiteful comments he wished to throw at her. "With pleasure."

Conrad stormed out of the room and slammed the door, the walls rattling in protest. Victoria took a steady breath, trying to calm down her pounding heart. Anger wouldn't do her any good now, though she doubted she could stop it. She felt her blood boil like hot, malting lava, close to eruption. _Oh how she despised him. _

Victoria walked to her bed and sat down, folding her arms almost protectively around herself. She couldn't recall how many countless arguments they had, but she had a feeling they would never recover from this one. She always felt herself lose control with every fight, and often found herself wallowing in her own regret afterwards, pondering what could have happened if she had said something else, if things had gone another way.

Victoria swallowed, her eyes drifting towards the window. But not this time. She would never forgive him for sending Dominik away; _they were getting divorced for god's sake._ A glimmer caught the corner of her eye and she turned to her metallic photo frame that stood on her bedside table, holding an old photo of her and Conrad. Victoria walked over to the frame and picked it up, a small smile gracing her lips when she saw Conrad.

It was a simple photo, the night of their honeymoon if she recalled. She had been swung into the air and held securely in his arms, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other supporting her dangling legs. Her arm had encircled around his neck, her free hand holding the straps of her stiletto heels. The lighting captured them perfectly on the beach, her lips parted in a lighthearted laugh, his dazzling eyes lost in hers. He had always had that gift, of making her laugh.

Victoria tore her eyes away from the photo and placed it back on the table, taking a seat back on the edge of her bed. He was a different man then…when she had first met him. Lonely, confused, and often unsure and dissatisfied of the life he was living and the expectations his father had placed upon him. And as she grew to know him she discovered he was also sweet, romantic and-although rather awkward and embarrassed when he tripped over every word during their first few dates-he loved her unconditionally. He had told her she gave him purpose. She made him feel as if there was more to life then what he had always known. She made him happy: or so she used to.

Victoria shook her head, breaking out of the distant memories. How different he was from the man she saw tonight, possessive, dominant, egotistical and lusting after power. Just like his father, the man he had always sworn to never be.

A clattering crash alerted Victoria's attention, followed by a painful groan. A frown knitted her eyebrows and she stood up, making her way out of the room. Victoria followed the noise and soon found herself standing in front of Conrad's office. She rested her hand on the knob and hesitated. Seeing Conrad was the last thing she wanted to do. Even so, she twisted the knob and swung the door open, a horrified gasp escaping her lips when she saw the sight. Her husband was lying on the ground in front of his table, the bookshelf on top of him. Fallen books, paperwork, ornaments and his briefcase clattered around him.

"What on earth happened?" she asked incredulously, slowly making her way towards him.

Her eyes followed the path of destruction and saw that he had evidently tried to reach for keys at the top of the shelf and, too impatient and angry to use the step stool, he had jumped up to reach it. He must have accidentally grabbed the edge of the plank, pulling the shelf down and on top of him.

He shot her a burning glare as he struggled under the weight. "I thought the situation was rather self explanatory."

Victoria swallowed, firing him a spiteful glare. Nonetheless she clenched her jaw and dropped down to his side, helping him with the shelf. When she finally managed to raise the shelf high enough for him to free himself he uncomfortably squirmed out. An aching groan pushed through his lips as he stood up, stretching out his aching muscles.

Victoria dropped the shelf back down and stood up, preparing herself to leave when she noticed blood stains seeping through the white material of his shirt. Her eyes widened and she approached him, still unsure. She soon realized it wasn't just a trick of her eye: he was bleeding. She glanced at the floor where Conrad had landed and noticed shattered shards of glass, scattered around.

"Conrad, you're bleeding," Victoria finally mentioned crisply.

Conrad's eyes followed her gaze and mirrored her initial reaction. "The vase on the top shelf must have fallen on me."

Victoria's crimson lips pressed together in a, dare she ever admit it, concerned purse. She could already see the bleeding increase and saw Conrad shut his eyes again as he repressed a groan. She knew he was in pain and, knowing him, the dam fool would never bother to help himself, insisting it was only a little cut before it worsened.

"We have to fix it up," Victoria finally said, glancing at the blood.

Conrad stifled a disbelieving laugh. "We? If I recall earlier you were throwing a vase in my direction and commanding me to leave. If anything, I thought you would be pleased to see this."

Victoria's eyes narrowed at his reaction. "Contrary to what you believe Conrad, I don't want-" Her voice broke off and she swallowed. _I don't want to see you hurt. _Instead she bit back the words and fired, "Well, if you're quite happy to bleed yourself to infection then be my guest, but forgive me if I refrain from cleaning up the mess."

And with that Victoria turned on her heels and swiftly departed. Conrad shut his eyes again in pain as the burning, searing sensation worsened. He could feel the glass shards piercing into his skin and even he knew he had to get them out. It was simple, he just needed a first aid kit, which was located in their bedroom…where Victoria no doubt was. He repressed a sigh. That was the last place he wanted to go, but it didn't look like he had much of a choice.

…

Conrad clamped his jaw, his teeth grinding together in pain. He sat on the edge of the bed with the first aid kit, his back to Victoria who sat in her bed, absorbed in her novel. He had undone the first few buttons of his shirt and attempted to pull out the glass with the pair of tweezers. He did not, however, expect this much pain. Taking another breath Conrad tried yet again to yank the shard out, but as soon as he did the searing pain would stop him and he'd repress another groan. He'd never let Victoria have the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

At his last attempt Victoria threw down her book and cast him a glance, repressing an eye roll.

"Conrad, stop. You clearly don't know what you're doing."

Conrad dropped the tweezers and turned to her, almost seething. "Sorry darling, am I distracting you?" he asked, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

She didn't even bother to repress this eye roll. Slipping out of bed she strode over to his side and picked up the tweezers and first aid kit. "Lie down", she commanded.

Conrad raised his eyebrows, clearly taken back. "Since when were you so interested in helping me?"

"Since it's clear I won't be getting any reading done in peace," she replied swiftly. "Now do you want these cuts treated or not?"

Conrad repressed a sigh, he hated when she was right. Part of him knew all along that he'd never be successful at mending his wounds, but his ego had prevented him from accepting help when he had the chance. Without saying another word Conrad laid down on the bed as instructed.

Victoria crawled after him and much to his surprise, on top of him, her legs straddling his hips so she was in reach of the gashes on his chest. She caught his baffled stare but said nothing of it. How else was she supposed to tend to his wounds? She placed her materials to the side, her fingers doing quick work of unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the cuts down his chest.

Conrad felt his breath jump in his chest as she had crawled on top of him, suddenly recounting countless nights when she had done so before, though obviously never in this context. He felt the heat rising in his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers ever so slightly brushing against his skin.

Victoria's features immediately softened in deep concern when she saw his wounds, which were more severe then she had thought. Pointed pieces of shards dug into his skin and deep cuts twisted down his chest, it seemed that his recent attempts at treating himself had only made the wounds worst. She swallowed, her heart breaking at the thought of what pain he must have suffered.

Reaching into her cabinet she pulled out a small bottle of Black Label scotch and handed it to him.

"Hopefully this will numb the pain," she told him.

Conrad accepted the beverage and drank down the burning liquor. Victoria took a deep breath and picked up the tweezers and quickly yet carefully pulled the first shard out. Conrad cringed, biting his tongue to hold back the pain. Victoria's eyes saddened with sympathy. Quickly she reached for the anti septic cloth and rubbed down his cut, wiping away the blood and cleaning out the wound.

Victoria continued this process, yet every now and then she felt her fingers brush against his cool skin. At this, static would shoot up her fingers and tingle across her skin, causing a gasp to jump in her chest. Clearly, it had been too long since she had last been with this man. And as hard as she tried to convince herself that she didn't need him, her heart seemed to be telling her otherwise. Her eyes slowly wandered down his chest, somewhat mesmerized by the faint lines and marks branded on his skin. Her fingers soon followed the path they made and she felt her throat thicken and heart thunder against her chest like vicious butterflies yearning to escape.

"Victoria?"

Victoria startled and looked up, meeting Conrad's eyes. She cleared her throat and blinked, trying to refocus herself.

"I'm sorry, I…" her voice broke off.

She cleared her throat and returned back to her work, deciding instead to act as if her earlier actions had never happen. But Conrad knew better. He had watched the fire ignite in her eyes and felt desire stir inside her and knew that just like him, she was missing the passionate nights they once shared together.

Victoria froze. She had cleaned up all the wounds and cuts and removed all the broken shards but one. It was a lethal, large shard, any bigger and Victoria knew Conrad would need professional medical treatment and stitches. Conrad met her concerned gaze, mirroring her concern.

"Is something the matter?"

Victoria met his eyes, her heart sinking. During the past twenty minutes she seemed to have pushed away tonight's fury and loathing for her husband. Instead, her heart had stung a little each time he tried to hide the pain he felt, the alcohol obviously wasn't working and she couldn't bear to see him in anymore pain. Slowly an idea formed in Victoria's mind, it was ludicrous, absolutely ridiculous, but it just might work. And right now in her husband's current state, it was better than nothing.

"Nothing Conrad," she replied swiftly. She took a deep breath, carefully choosing the right words. "It's just that this particular cut is deep and I'd rather not see you suffer anymore."

Conrad couldn't deny it; he was taken back at the sincerity in her caring words.

"Just hold still," Victoria finished firmly, mentally preparing herself.

She eyed the nasty cut one more time before her eyes locked onto his and, resting her hands on the bed to support her weight, she slowly lowered herself down to his level.

Her intoxicating, lavender perfume scent and the smell of wild flowers exuded from her hair attacked his senses. Conrad's lips parted, slightly in wonder and shock. Her breath brushed against his jaw, her eyes fluttering shut and her lips centimeters from his. He could count every eyelash on her eye, hear her gentle breathing, and feel her heart gallop against his chest. Then slowly…almost achingly slow, her lips closed around his.

Conrad's eyes fluttered shut as his lips slowly moved with hers, drinking in her scent and the acidic, spicy taste that coated her lips. Conrad felt a groan rise from the base of his throat when he felt her teasingly nibble his lower lip, rolling her teeth over it. His fingers slowly lost themselves in her lustrous, dark curls, pulling her in closer, his lips growing more demanding with each heavy breath they took.

Victoria suddenly pulled back, her eyes wide with horror. She blinked, as if trying to collect herself together.

"What was-" she managed to stutter, still struggling for words. "You kissed me."

Conrad quickly recovered from the shock, doing his best to wipe the blissful look off his face. He leant up on his elbows, horrified. "If I recall Victoria, it was you who kissed me first."

"Well-" Victoria began, struggling to find the right words. "Well I wasn't expecting you to kiss me back," Victoria almost snapped back, shooting a glare in his direction.

Fury clouded Conrad's eyes, completely confused as to what Victoria was fretting about.

Victoria repressed a frustrated sigh and threw all caution to the wind. Quickly yet carefully she pulled the last shard out, releasing a gasp and yelp from her husband. Immediately Victoria reached for the cloth and cleaned up the wound and blood, before she applied the cream onto it. Reaching for the bandage she pressed the material against his cut, soaking up some of the blood with a heavy heart.

"I wanted to distract you from the pain, at least that was the initial idea," she finally explained, taping the dressing to his wound. "There, that should hopefully hold the blood," she finished, leaning back to examine her work.

She had picked out all the glass shards and treated his cuts and wounds, which she was confident, would eventually recover with time. The bleeding had stopped and she was sure no infections would arise.

Conrad slowly sat back up and stretched, wincing as his aching muscles protested. However, he knew she had done a good job as his skin no longer stung all over. He glanced down and examined her work before he buttoned up his shirt.

"Thank you Victoria," he said sincerely, meeting her eyes.

Victoria nodded slowly in response, accepting his gratitude. It was only then when she realized that her knees were still wrapped around his waist and she was in his lap. Clearing her throat at the uncomfortable situation she slipped from his lap and out of bed, straightening down her black, silk nightgown.

Conrad watched her pack away the first-aid kit, his thoughts on tonight's events. He had never meant for their fight to escalate so quickly, nor did he expect Victoria to react like that. She clearly cared for Dominik dearly, and that thought broke his heart like a cold hand crushing it to pieces. The same pain he felt when he discovered her affair with David Clarke.

He loved her, no matter how hard he tried to repress the feelings. She was still the same stunning, beautiful woman he met that day, who had the unique power to make him smile, to laugh, to feel. Yet sometimes he felt himself lose control with her, and he hated himself for it.

He remembered seeing the hurt in her eyes when she found out he had sent Dominik away, followed by pure and utter loathing. The look tore him to pieces. He knew he shouldn't have done it; he wanted so desperately these past few weeks to make it up to her, because he knew she had never forgiven him for his affair with Lydia. Yet when he saw the Artist, he was consumed with such fury that he couldn't control himself. He feared that at this rate, their constant feuding would never cease and Victoria would never forgive him. And the very thought that she may never return the feelings he still held for her all these years was killing him.

"Do you love him?"

Conrad's abrupt words caught Victoria by surprise and she turned around.

"What?"

Conrad bit his tongue, preparing himself for the worst. "Dominik, do you love him?"

Victoria parted her lips in astonishment, completely taken back at his question. She lowered her eyes and thought about him, the man she had first fallen in love with. Their nightly rendezvous and secret passions they shared made her heart pound and insides stir with desire. Yet every sweet word said to her never failed to make her heart melt.

"Yes," she said softly, meeting his eyes. "I love him."

She watched Conrad's slowly eyes fall at her response, as if his heart was breaking. There were times when she honestly believed that Conrad sought to make her life miserable, yet other times when he'd genuinely show her affection, leaving her confused about his true intentions.

"Why do you care Conrad? You've made it quite clear in the past how you feel towards me. If I recall you referred to me as 'Victoria Harper, the desperate, penniless bitch' ", Victoria's voice broke in her throat. She swallowed the lump; it was amazing how his past words still stung. "And frankly Conrad," she continued, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "I find it hard to believe that I should be thinking otherwise."

Conrad watched her do her best to mask her feelings, but he saw the pain shine through her eyes. He felt his heart break, vaguely remembering when he had called her the 'penniless bitch'. The words had slipped from his lips without a second though, he was just _so _angry, but he had deeply regretted it afterwards.

"Is that really how you think I feel about you?"

Victoria chewed the inside of her mouth. "I hardly think it matters," Victoria replied swiftly.

"Well it's not true, I never meant it," Conrad said anyway, meeting her eyes.

Yet Victoria didn't look convinced. "Conrad it's fine. Now I really think I should go down and check up on Daniel to see if he's settled back in."

Conrad knew she was finding an excuse to leave. And as Victoria turned to leave he quickly stepped out of bed and reached for her arm, pulling her back. Victoria whirled around, her eyes wide with shock.

"Victoria it does matter," he pressed on.

Conrad was unsure of why he was so determined for her to believe him, but all he knew was that he couldn't allow her to walk away without knowing the truth.

An exhausted sigh pushed through her lips and she gestured to her sides. "Fine, why Conrad? Why does it suddenly matter?"

Conrad raked his brain for an explanation, struggling to find the right words. Finally he spoke. "Because I don't want to see you hurt, and contrary to what you believe Victoria, I do love you."

The words rolled off his tongue without a second thought, catching even him by surprise. But he didn't regret them at all.

Victoria's eyes widened with astonishment, sure that she had heard wrong. "What?"

"I know I never showed it before," he said softly, taking another step forward. "I was a fool, I changed from the man you saw on our wedding day, and I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Victoria was speechless. They were the words she had hoped to hear months, no, years ago, when she had first found out about his affair with Lydia and when he had insulted her and abandoned her. And all these years she had tried very had to pretend that it never mattered.

Her eyes searched his and she found the sweet man who stood at her front door, who would stumble with his words when greeted with her presence, who would leave flowers for her in the morning and utter adoring words to her at night. The man she had fallen in love with.

"I don't understand," she whispered, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Conrad's eyes momentarily drifted to the side. "I guess I was always too proud to admit it," he paused, meeting her eyes again. "I know I could never ask you to forgive me, and I'm not expecting you to. But I love you, and I want to make this right again."

Conrad's gaze lingered on hers before he tore it away and turned to leave. Victoria felt her heart melt like hot butter at his last words, and something inside of her fought to stop him from leaving. Because if she was honest with herself, she knew she still held feelings for Conrad Grayson, the man she had fallen in love with on their wedding day. And tonight, she saw him again.

She remembered the kiss they had shared and in that moment, she had _felt something_, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt a flame flicker in her chest and desire stir within her. It was ridiculous because the kiss wasn't real, yet she still felt something. And perhaps it was these feelings that drove her next actions.

Quickly Victoria rushed forward, the sound of her sudden footsteps stopping Conrad and compelling him to turn around. Taking her chance Victoria reached for the material of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing her lips onto his. Conrad's eyes widened, clearly startled before they closed, his lips deepening the kiss. Victoria's eyes widened and she immediately broke the kiss, horrified with her self.

" I-I shouldn't have done that," she stumbled, trying to collect her thoughts together and understand why the hell she had kissed him.

_What was wrong with her?_

Conrad watched her, an amused smile touching his lips as she tried to explain her previous actions. He ignored her and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Conrad silenced her with a kiss that took her breath away.

Victoria gasped in his mouth before her eyes fluttered shut, surrendering to his kiss. Her fingers bunched the front material of his shirt and pulled him in closer, encircling her free arm around his neck. Conrad's hands trailed down her curves, their mouths moving and melting together in a heated passion.

A million thoughts rushed through her mind but they were carelessly brushed aside as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly Victoria was swung into the air and into his arms, one arm around her waist and the other supporting her weight, her legs dangling over his arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly entangled her arms around his neck to support herself.

"Conrad, what on earth are you doing?"

A small smile touched his lips and he brushed his lips against her nose. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

And he captured her lips once more as he made their way to their bed, gracefully dropping her down. Quickly Victoria sat up, her hands hurriedly pulling the pins out that had been holding her hair up all night.

Conrad watched as she shook her head, her luscious curls tumbling down like a waterfall. Her dark eyes clouded with lust, her swollen, blood red lips parted with anticipation and her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. She was breathtaking.

He crawled on top of her and she quickly captured his lips in another heated kiss, her arms circling around his neck and pulling him down with her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and intertwined with hers in a fervent wrestle, eliciting a groan from the base of her throat.

His lips soon left hers and travelled to the corner of her jaw and down the curve of her neck. An erotic moan parted her lips as she tilted her head back, entangling her fingers in his hair. Conrad buried his head deeper into the hollow of her neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin. His fingers fumbled with the top laces of her nightgown before he successfully freed it. His lips continued to pepper a trail of kisses down the cleft of her now exposed chest, stirring another moan from her throat. Victoria arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back.

Unable to take the sexual tension anymore Victoria rolled him over, pinning him onto his back. A wicked smirk danced on her lips at his baffled reaction before she possessed his lips once more.

Hurriedly undoing the buttons she slid off his shirt and pushed him back onto his back, her hands roaming his chest. Conrad chuckled into her mouth at her eagerness, which soon turned into a groan as she teasingly folded and dragged his lower lip between her teeth. Waves of shivers licked his spine as her lips closed around the shell of his ear, her tongue tracing a pathway down its curve. Victoria couldn't help but smirk, satisfied at his reaction.

His fingers threaded through her ebony curls as she peppered a path of kisses down his torso. His throat vibrated with a groan every so often her teeth grazed his skin. Quickly her fingers began their work on his belt, an irritated huff leaving her lips as her fingers fumbled with the belt hook.

"Eager are we?"

His dark chuckle caught her attention and she shot him a fierce glare. "Don't test me Conrad."

Conrad sat up and assisted her, freeing his belt. He carelessly discarded the suit trousers to the corner of the room. Positioning herself back up Victoria straddled his hips, slowly rocking her hips into his, stirring a moan from his throat. His fingers undid the rest of her laces and slid the straps down her shoulders, letting the material fall down her sides. Much to Victoria's satisfaction his eyes clouded with lust as they wandered down her frame, clearly pleased with what he saw. She moaned as his hands crept down her now exposed, creamy flesh. His hands traced down her stomach and to her sides, where he pushed the skirts of her nightgown further up her waist. His hands soon ran up her legs, his eyes hungrily following the path they made. Their breathing increased as she sensually rode him. Her thrusts grew faster as his back arched in time with hers.

"Oh god Victoria," he murmured.

His hands encircled around her hips and he pulled her in closer, groaning in ecstasy. Victoria's nailed raked down his chest as she tilted her head back, his name parting her lips in a cry. His finger buried themselves deeper into her lustrous curls as they pulled her down, seizing her lips once more. Together they embraced their love.

…

The moonlight streamed through their bedroom window, bathing the couple in a misty glow. Buried beneath waves of feathery soft duvets they wore a look of pure bliss and content. Conrad rested on the back of his arm, his other arm wrapped protectively around his wife. Victoria rolled over to her side and rested on her elbows, a weary smile gracing her lips.

"Well," she began, her eyes glimmering. "That was certainly a change of events."

Conrad chuckled lightly as she leaned down, her lips closing around his in a tender kiss, their noses brushing together. She achingly pulled back, her top lip grazing his lower one.

"I take it I'm forgiven then?" he asked, an amused twinkle in his eye.

A small hum escaped her lips as she stared fondly at his chest, tracing lazy lines down his skin. "Perhaps," she paused and met his gaze, a teasing smile tracing her lips. "But I'm holding you to your word Conrad, you did promise that you would make it up to me," she finished, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Indeed I did."

Conrad rolled onto his side, his eyes lingering on her. Her hair was lusciously tousled and cascaded gracefully around her shoulders, softening her frame. Her crimson, strawberry like lips was graced with a smile that lit her features and met her dark, coffee coloured eyes. Her beauty never failed to take his breath away.

Victoria rested her head on her hand, her fingers threading through her ebony curls. A lighthearted laugh tinkled in her throat and she arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Conrad, I do believe you're staring."

Her comment startled him slightly and she repressed a small chuckle at his stunned expression. "Well I can't help it darling, you are indeed beautiful."

Victoria's heart melted, her face softening.

Conrad shook his head bewilderedly, his eyes mesmerized in hers. "God, why did I ever leave you Victoria?"

Victoria lowered her eyes. "I sometimes asked that question myself."

Conrad reached for her hand, catching her gaze. "You have to know, I never stopped loving you."

Victoria was speechless. No, she hadn't known until tonight.

Slowly Conrad brought her hand up to his level and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. An audible gasp parted her lips as she watched him, her heart hammering against her chest. His eyes locked onto hers as his lips kissed a pathway along her knuckles. He turned her hand over and softly kissed the palm of her hand, his lips closing around her fingers.

Victoria's eyes fluttered shut as his lips continued to caress her fingers, a moan rising in her throat. Conrad's lips left her hand and he leaned forward, capturing her lips. Victoria rolled on top of him and wrapped her knees around his waist, deepening the kiss.

Conrad broke the kiss and met her eyes. He laced his fingers through hers and dragged it down to his side.

"I love you."

Victoria's eyes softened, her heart melting like a hot, dripping candle. "I love you," she breathed back, her eyes softening.

Conrad's eyes widened with shock, barely believing what he head heard. "What?"

An amused laugh itched behind her lips at Conrad's almost dumbfounded expression. Her finger traced the side of his face, her eyes lost in his. "You should know Conrad that even though I said I loved Dominik, I have never loved him, the way I love you."

"I was always under the impression that you despised me," he replied, still clearly puzzled.

"Yes," Victoria replied softly. "I had despised the man you had grown to be, ambitious, egotistical, controlling," her voice trailed off, their recent argument drifting back into her mind. "But tonight, I saw another man," a small smile graced her lips as she lowered her eyes; her fingers tracing down his chest as she spoke. "The sweet, romantic, sensitive man who used to tremble with nervousness when he picked me up on our date," she bit her lower lip; the past memories drifting back to her. Her eyes flickered back up to his. "The man who stole my heart."

Conrad was still in a state of pure and utter astonishment, somehow sure that he had heard wrong. Victoria tilted her head to the side at his unexpected silence.

"Conrad, please say something."

He shook his head slightly, meeting her gaze. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

She smiled, unsure of how to respond. His eyes were still lost in hers and Victoria repressed another laugh at his almost gaping stare.

"Conrad, you're staring again."

But he just shook his head, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear. "I don't care," he whispered, her orbs mesmerized in his striking blue eyes. "I love you."

Victoria's heart melted once more and she mirrored his words, bringing her lips back down to his.

…

* * *

_Gosh I'm not used to writing those scenes and am really not sure how i did *hides behind her computer chair*. So do please tell me what you thought! Grammar wise, character wise, writing wise. Also, anyone else still fangirling over the Convict moments in Masquerade? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_

_Lydia :)_


End file.
